Suspicious Behavior
by Renamed Renee
Summary: She knew she was being followed. Title given by New-Classic22. Warning: g!p


Title: Suspicious Behavior

Author: Renee

Rating: NC-17

Length: 1301

Spoilers: None

Warnings: g!pQuinn

Summary: She knew she was being followed.

A/N: This is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes, and this is my first smut piece (im so nervous :S) Also I should state this is the longest thing I've written besides a research paper in a while so constructive criticism is welcome. I'm always willing to improve.

Disclaimer: None of this is mines sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Faberry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn thought she was going crazy, but she could have sworn Rachel was following her. It all started after school. She was leaving Cheerio practice and swore she saw a flash of brown as she was left the locker room, and then in the parking lot as she left the premises. She later saw her in the rearview mirror driving the car she could have sworn was following her for the last 5 blocks. She was beginning to think she was paranoid. If only it wasn't for the fact that when she turned around after seeing her pop up in her rooms door mirror that she knew she wasn't in fact imagining things.

"Berry! What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed half scared, half intrigued.

"Quinn, I'm sorry to intrude on you in such a private setting. Not that it's the first time actually, but I needed to tell you something of the utmost importance. I've been following you all evening trying to think of the perfect way to question you on something I saw."

Getting more annoyed with each passing word that left the brunettes mouth Quinn was seething when she finished her paragraph long explanation.

"Not only was that a waste of 5 minutes, but that still doesn't explain why you're in my room, and uninvited might I add!"

"Well as I was trying to explain, I need to talk to you about something. I just happened to walk into the locker room to shower after my most recent run in with a slushie and I must say I was very interested in what I saw in the shower." She said walking closer to Quinn. Quinn felt the blood drain from her face as she paled at what Rachel was insinuating.

Running her finger up Quinn's arm she says. "I know your secret, Fabray, and I have a proposition for you I think _you'd_ be very interested in hearing."

Putting some space between herself and Rachel she gave the brunette an icy glare while walking towards her bed, situating herself with her back against the headboard. "Rachel I have no idea what you're talking about. So if you'd be so kind as to see yourself out of my room and my house that would be great. You can also put my mother's trench coat back on the rack by the door where you apparently took it from."

Rachel being more determined than ever walked over to Quinn's bed, disposing the coat on the floor, revealing a matching pair of sexy red bra and thong set. "But Quinn." She purred. "You haven't even heard what I have to offer. " Crawling up the bed settling herself between Quinn's knees she started stroking Quinn's thighs. Her hands moving higher up with each upward stroke, soon disappearing under the red Cheerio skirt Quinn wore.

"I know what you hide under these flimsy skirts, Quinn. I've seen _it_ with my own eyes and I have 20-20 vision. How you've managed to hide it from this far is truly a wonder but now that I know I can't stop thinking about it. I sat in class all afternoon thinking of you and your dick. I was so wet for you in class, Quinn. I don't even remember what was taught because I couldn't stop thinking of you. I need you Quinn."

To say Quinn was aroused would be an understatement. Feeling herself instantly harden, at Rachel's words and her hands closing in on her crotch, an internal switch came on and she flipped their positions.

"You don't know what you just started." She growled. "Coming into my house, and throwing yourself at me like a little slut. What would your boyfriend think if he saw you all wet for me on my bed." Quinn cupped her over her soaked thong and started kissing her neck. Rachel bit her lip holding in a moan; rolling her head to the side giving Quinn unrestricted access to her neck.

Rachel felt her nipples harden more once Quinn took off her bra. Kissing her way down Rachel's collarbone toward her breast, taking a nipple in her mouth playing with the harden tip with her tongue. "God Rach, you taste so good."

Unable to contain her moans any longer she let herself be heard. Moaning out as Quinn bit her nipple then soothed it with her tongue. She was ready for Quinn and she couldn't and wouldn't wait any longer for what she came for. "Quinn. Pl-please, I need you. In-inside." She moaned reaching for Quinn's skirt. "Off. Now. Please."

"Ever the eager little slut, Berry. Nothing's more of a turn on than you begging." She says while removing her Cheerio uniform.

Kissing her way down the brunettes body Quinn reaches the apex of her thighs. "I've always wondered how you tasted Berry." She says before pulling down the soaked thong, running her fingers over the brunette's wet lips. She moves her head down and runs her tongue along Rachel's slit, hearing the brunette let out a satisfied groan.

With the tip of her tongue she slid between the wet folds stopping at the brunette's swollen clit. Rachel's hips jerked up, but Quinn held her steady. She licked over the sensitive bundle of nerves faster. Rachel's moans filled the room urging Quinn on. She started sucking on her clit, causing the brunette to cry out. "Oh god, Quinn, don't stop."

She licked over the entrance and slick folds. The taste on her tongue made her moan, making Rachel shiver. Quinn's tongue slowly slid inside the tiny brunette then out, causing her to buck her hips, spilling juices all over the blondes tongue. Rachel's walls tightened around her tongue.

"I'm sooo close, Quinn." She heard causing her to stop, and Rachel to cry out. "What are you doing? Don't stop!"

"Relax, Rach, that was only the warm up. I think you're ready for the main event now." She leans over Rachel holding her dick in her hand. "You're nice and wet for me. I plan on taking full advantage."

She says rubbing the head of her dick against the Rachel's clit, causing her to moan in pleasure. Placing herself at the entrance of the brunettes love canal she slowly starts thrusting in. "God you're so tight. I can feel you all around me Rach." She exclaims once she's buried deep inside Rachel. "You feel so good." Pulling out until just the tip was in and slamming home, getting harder and deeper with her thrust every time she heard Rachel moan her name.

"God, I'm going to cum Rachel. Is this what you came here for, me painting your insides with my cum? I never knew what a slut you were before. Begging me like a common whore. Maybe I should pay you for the nice fuck after."

Rachel groaned, Quinn was being so degrading and it was turning her on like never before. She was so close she didn't think she could take anymore. "Oh Quinn, yes I'm a slut, a whore. Fuck me like you mean it. I'm gonna cum so hard."

Quinn reached down between them and pinched Rachel's clit causing her to cry out and cum all on her dick. Feeling Rachel's muscles clench around her felt so good she soon followed cumming inside the brunette then collapsing on the side of her.

Breathing heavily she says, "God Rach that was amazing. I think next time I'll let you ride me or maybe I'll fuck you doggy style, or maybe I can tie you up. What do you think?" Not hearing any response from the brunette Quinn leaned over to find her passed out. Lying back down with a huge smile on her face she says. "Least I know why she was following me now."


End file.
